


A midnight invasion.

by myotishia



Series: A path less walked [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: A couple of burglars run into the wrong end of something not of this planet.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: A path less walked [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A midnight invasion.

Owen had not appreciated being called out so early in the morning, or having to drag himself out of Toshikos arms. She always gave him these sleepy puppy dog eyes that cut through him like a knife through butter. He doubted she even knew she was doing it. It was just one of those things he’d started to get used to as she’d spent more time at his place than her own. At first he’d thought it had just been convenient, and fun, but after a while he’d realised she just felt safer sleeping next to him. When they were apart he’d often get a text at two in the morning but together she didn’t even wake up. He hadn’t asked her about it. He didn’t need to. They kept it as one of those unspoken understandings that only those who’d known each other for years had. They’d been told to go right to the Hub. Owen gave Ianto an almost pleading look as they walked in, needing a lot of caffeine. Tosh, on the other hand, immediately logged onto her workstation. She looked beautiful, even lit by the harsh glare of a computer screen.

“What?” She asked.

Owen looked away. “Nothing.”

“Is my hair still a mess?”

“No, it was nothing. You shouldn’t be so paranoid. Maybe I was just looking at you for you.”

She smiled and blushed brightly, returning her gaze to her computer screen. 

“Ok lovebirds time to get to work.” Jack said as he returned from his trip down to the cells. “Owen, you have two dead burglars on your table. We know they died from stab wounds but we don’t know what with. The only person who potentially saw what happened is Beth Halloran who, conveniently, has no memory of the event. She came with us voluntarily and is currently taking a break in the cells. Janet was not a fan so I’m starting to think my suspicions are correct. Tosh, can you get started on a full background check.”

She nodded and put her full concentration into the data on her screen. 

Owen stood from his chair. “Where’s Gwen?”

“She’s seeing if she can work her magic and get any more information from our guest.” Jack said as he was handed a mug of coffee. Ianto handed out the other two mugs, Gwens being kept back so he could take it down to her.

Owen felt kind of sorry for the woman in front of him. She looked a familiar mix of scared and tired. At least he just needed to do a simple blood test. Or it should have been simple. Two normal needles, and one he kept for armoured beings, down proved this was going to be the opposite of simple. Tosh had mentioned that she couldn’t find any kind of medical or dental record for the woman. This explained why. 

Beth looked around nervously. “What’s happening?” She whimpered.

“We don’t know yet. Close your eyes for me and don’t open them until I say, ok?” Owen said, walking over to a draw. 

She did as she was told and closed her eyes tightly. She didn’t see the doctor approach with a scalpel, or notice him press it against her skin. It didn’t even leave a mark. She wasn’t consciously defending herself. He looked over to Jack as if to say “what now?”

There were two ways they could go about it. Either try and activate whatever the burglars had, or try and access the memories of what happened. Both were unpleasant. 

“Didn’t the scans show anything?” Jack asked in desperation.

Owen shook his head. “Couldn’t get a single clear one… And you can open your eyes now.” 

Beth blinked away the feeling that she’d been falling asleep. For a moment the captain was deep in thought. 

After seemingly getting an idea he walked just beyond the archway and spoke. “Tosh. Do you have anything that could identify a barrier? Something invisible. Almost intangible.” 

“There are a few things I could try.” She replied. “Are there any other effects I should look for?”

“Something that could disrupt xrays or CT scans.”

“That narrows it down a little.” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned to her keyboard. The sound of furious typing filled the air. “Hmm… I think you might be looking at something biological if you’re trying to scan Beth.”

“Oh? What have you found?”

“The scans didn’t work, but in a very specific way. Needles and bladed weapons wouldn’t penetrate her skin due to its density but something with a little more power could.”

“Thanks.” He nodded and returned to the medical bay. “Beth, how would you feel about being knocked out for a little bit?”

The woman looked around. “Why?”

“Basically, there is a way we can do a few tests but if you’re awake it could be extremely painful. We don’t want to put you through that.”

“If you do that and everything’s normal… Can I see my husband?” 

“If everything’s normal, sure.”

“Then ok.” 

“Think you can pull that off Owen?”

Owen nodded though he didn’t look completely impressed with the idea.

Two hours later Owen called Jack down to the medical bay. A steady beeping rang through the room as Beth lay, still unconscious. The captain knew it must be serious if he was being called in before the procedure was complete. He looked down over to where Owen was standing. 

“I found our problem. There’s a device implanted into her right forearm and it did not like me touching it.” Owen pointed the implant. 

“What do you mean it didn’t like you touching it?” 

He took a set of tweezers and as they were placed close to the implant Beths arm shifted and transformed into what looked like a large blade. When they were taken away the arm returned to normal. “It matches the burglars stab wounds.”

“Can it be removed?”

“Not without removing her arm at the elbow.”

“Is that the only implant?”

“Yea. She’s human other than her dense skin.”

Jack sighed deeply. “Remove the arm. I’m sure she’d prefer it to having to deal with an alien implant.” 

“This isn’t why she can’t remember, is it?” 

“No… I think I know what’s going on, but for now get that thing removed and her recovering. And strap her down before you start, just in case it senses what you’re doing.”

“Jack.”

“I think she’s a sleeper agent. As far as she knows she’s just a human being. Or at least she will until she’s activated. When those men broke into her home it temporarily activated to protect itself. She can be deprogrammed, but we need to know what we’re up against.” 

“If that’s true then could this thing have a fail-safe? I don’t fancy getting my arms blown off.”

“You’re right. Want me to scrub up?”

“You can but I’d prefer it didn’t blow up at all. If this thing’s made for an invasion we’ll have to scrape what’s left of you off the walls.” 

“I think we have two heavy containment boxes left. They’re made to withstand explosions. If we get it right in there it can detonate safely. I’ll get it, you get her restrained.”

Beths mind felt hazy as she started to wake up, a soft beeping keeping rhythm somewhere next to her. Had it all been a nightmare? Was she in hospital? The light felt so bright as she attempted to open her eyes. A soft female voice filled her ears.

“Beth? It’s ok, just relax. You’re going to feel a bit woozy.” Gwen soothed. She’d volunteered to explain everything so she’d been waiting for the sedation to wear off. During the procedure Owen had managed to get an IV hooked up so he could control everything better. He hoped that Beth wouldn’t fight off the painkillers too quickly and she’d stay comfortable.

She watched Gwen turn down the lights a little in the small room. “Where am I?” She croaked out. 

“This is our recovery room. It’s not much but it’s better than waking up in the med bay.”

“Did you find out if I… If…”

“Beth. Everything’ll be ok. Just rest.”

“Gwen…”

She sat and gently took Beths left hand. “We found something but it’s been removed, ok?”

“What was it?”

“We think you were being used as a sleeper agent. You didn’t know and it isn’t your fault.”

“Does that mean I really did kill those men?” She asked, holding back tears.

“Listen, that wasn’t you. It was the implant.”

“Where was it?”

Gwen looked down, knowing she’d already lied to the poor woman, but decided it was time to break the news. “It was in your right forearm. We… We needed to amputate your arm to save you. I’m sorry.”

“My… My arm?” She looked to her right and gasped, seeing nothing below her elbow on that side beyond the dressing that protected where the limb had been removed. 

“I know this is a shock but it means you’ll be safe. You can go home and have a life after this. As soon as you’re free of the sedative we’re going to take you to the hospital. There’s a councillor that’ll meet you there to help.” 

Owen returned to the main area of the hub, a towel draped over his shoulders. Even if he’d been completely covered during surgery he preferred to shower afterwards. The implant he’d removed had thankfully not detonated, though that didn’t mean there wasn’t an explosive inside. The explosive itself was nestled inside the bone so it couldn’t be set off unintentionally. 

“Owen, have you seen Jack?” Asked Tosh.

He shook his head. “Not since we took Beth to recovery. Why?”

“I’m trying to block a signal being sent from orbit. It keeps changing so there’s someone trying to counter my interference.”

“Keep at it. I’ll find him.”

“Hurry.”

Beth had gone silent, staring at the far wall. 

“Are you ok?” Asked Gwen, hoping this wasn’t the result of the shock. “Beth?”

She lifted her severed arm and looked at it. “Something… Orders… I should…”

“What do you mean?”

“Attack… Gwen… Help me… Something in my head.”

Jack, who had been listening just outside the door rushed towards the main area of the hub. This was the activation. Beth had been rendered relatively harmless by removing the implant but sleeper agents were rarely assigned alone. 

Tosh didn’t even glance away from her screen as she heard the rest of the team return to the main area of the hub. “I’m still blocking what I can but they’ve multiplied their signals.”

“The ones who have activated, where are they going?” Jack asked, looking at her screens. Red dots flashed up on a blue hued map. 

“That was a military pipeline… There’s one heading towards a current council meeting. They’d be responsible in case of a disaster. And one’s heading directly to a communications hub. I think their targets are predetermined because there’s no way a whole message could have gotten through.” 

“They’re taking down the areas infrastructure. What could cause the most destruction… No…”

“Jack?”

“There’s a military base that has a couple of nukes. They're most likely to hit there.”

The drive had been rocky as the city was already in a state of chaos from the initial explosions and knowing that they could be vaporised at any moment didn’t help. There had been no conversation on the trip beyond Owens expletives at those getting in the way. Ianto sat in the back, nursing a sniper rifle. Jack had given them one order. No matter what, make sure that agent doesn’t get any where near their target. For as passive as Ianto was, he’d always been naturally skilled with weaponry. And even though Owen would never admit it he admired Iantos sharpshooting ability. If the Welshman weren’t so kind hearted he would have made an exceptional assassin. The SUV skidded to a halt and Jack jumped out, sprinting to intercept the man who approached the silo, as calmly as if he were simply walking to the shops. Owen followed, a few steps back, and Ianto lined up his shot. He didn’t plan to kill the man if he didn’t have to, but there was no way he was just going to stand there and watch. 

Jack tried his best to slow the sleeper agent down, getting a large blade to the gut for his troubles. Owen shot the man in the back of the knee, making him fall back and Ianto fired. The sniper bullet tore through the mans right arm, just above the elbow, rendering it immobile. With the bone shattered beyond repair and the muscle tissue torn or cooked it wasn’t that hard for Jack to pull back and remove it. He roared as he pulled it from the wound in his gut and threw it as hard as he could before it exploded harmlessly in the field. 

The fallen alien agent glared up at Owen as he wrapped a tourniquet around what was left of his arm. “You won’t stop us.”

“We already have mate. Now shut up so I can stop you bleeding out.” 


End file.
